An Optical Transport Network (OTN) is a new optical transport technology, and with the development of the OTN technology, various protection manners are used in the optical network at present. The OTN generally includes a working channel and a protection channel, and when a switching condition occurs (for example, the working channel or the protection channel is faulty), the switching occurs between the working channel and the protection channel.
Several manners for processing Optical Channel (OCh) transmission exist in the prior art. One of the manners is that a defect of the OCh and a defect of an Optical channel Transport Unit (OTUk) are used as switching conditions, and the OTUk and the OCh are terminated and regenerated at the same time. After the defect of the OCh and the defect of the OTUk are detected, the switching is triggered. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a manner for processing OCh transmission in the prior art. It is supposed that, a working channel and a protection channel exist between a node A and a node C, the working channel is an OCh path, and the protection channel includes two OCh paths: One is from node A to a node B, and the other one is from node B to node C, where node B is a 3R relay node. Node B uses the detected defects (the defect of the OCh and the defect of the OTUk) between node A and node B as the switching condition, and node C uses the detected defects (the defect of the OCh and the defect of the OTUk) between node B and node C as the switching condition.
In the research and practice of the prior art, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems. In the service transmission processing method in the prior art, the switching may be triggered only when node C detects the defect of the OCh and the defect of the OTUk between node B and node C at the same time. However, node C cannot detect the defects between node A and node B, so the current service transmission processing method needs to be improved.